Love Hurts
by xBellaLunax
Summary: Mainly sasusaku. Slight naruhina, and shikaino. It's another High School fic. Read and Review plz and thnk you. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Konichiwa everyone!! This is a new story that I've been working on for a while that i just finished. Hope you guys enjoy it!! Maybe I should explain a little bit first though. Sasuke's mom is still alive. His parents are divorced, Itachi never existed...

**Itachi:** Excuse me?! You can't just delete me from my own family!! -sends death glare at Haley-

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Watch it Itachi. _I_ control this story so _I_ can do whatever _I_ want. Kapeesh? Now if you don't shut it so I can finish explaining, I swear being deleted from your family will be the least of your worries.

**Itachi:** What can an insignificant little pest like you do to a _man_ like _me_?

**Uchiha-babe-16:** -whispers something in Itachi's ear-

**Itachi:** 0.0 You wouldn't.

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Try me and see. -Itachi cowers in corner- Now, anyway, Itachi never existed, Shikamaru and Naruto are orphans, so Mrs. Uchiha adopted them, but they kept their original last names. I think that's all.

**Sasuke:** Remember, Haley-Chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters. -smirks at Itachi's scared expression-

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Oh right. Thanks Sasuke. Ja Ne!!

*******Love Hurts*******

*****Chappie one*****

"Sakura! Hurry or we'll be late!" yelled Ino from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura came sliding down the banister with her guitar case in hand.

"Let's go then." She said as they left her house and went across the street to their school. When they got to the schoolyard, they found their friend Hinata waiting for them.

"I'll see you guys later, I want to practice before the teacher shows up." said Sakura as she went to her homeroom; music. When she got there, she was about to open the door, when she heard someone was calling out. She turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, do you know where the music room is?" he asked out of breath. She smiled and pointed to the door behind her.

"Yeah, come on in." she said opening the door. "I'm Sakura by the way." She said opening her guitar case and pulling her guitar out.

"Cool name. I'm Naruto." He said as he took out his drumsticks and started beating out a tune on the desk. She recognized the beat and began strumming her guitar. He looked up at her and smiled. "Now all we need is to find a singer." He joked.

"On the contrary Mr. Uzumaki, Miss Haruno can sing very well. She's the best in the class." said the teacher walking fully in the class and leaning on his desk. Sakura blushed and looked down. Before Naruto could say anything, the bell rang and students started filing in. There were Ino, Hinata, two other guys, and the three most popular girls in school; Yumi, Yuri, and Yuki. One of the guys had dark brown hair and matching eyes. The other had raven hair and onyx eyes to match. "Well, it looks as if we have three new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves or shall I do the honors?" asked the teacher. The dark brown haired one stood up.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm seventeen." As he sat down, Naruto stood up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I, too, am seventeen." The last one stood up.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm eighteen."

"Well, which group of ladies would like to start; how about you Miss Yamanaka?" He said as Ino nodded and stood.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm seventeen." As she sat down, Hinata stood up.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm also seventeen." Sakura stood up.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm eighteen." She said as she sat down. Then, after her, Yumi stood.

"I'm Yumi and I'm seventeen." She said as Yuki stood up.

"I'm Yuki and I'm seventeen also." Then, Yuri stood up.

"I'm Yuri and I, too, am seventeen. We're triplets." She said the whole while staring at Sasuke. The teacher started writing something on the board, and Sakura felt eyes on her. She turned to see Sasuke staring at her. When she met his gaze, he gave her a small smile, and then looked at the board. She smiled softly and looked at the board too. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Yuri though.

After school let out, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura started walking toward Sakura's house when Yuri and her sisters came up in front of them.

"I saw that in homeroom." said Yuri with her hands on her hips. Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"Saw what?" she asked. Yuri scoffed,

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Don't even try to get Sasuke. He's mine. Or, he will be soon; so back off Nerd." She said as they all walked away. Hinata saw the hurt look on her face and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"Hey Sakura, where you goin?" asked Naruto coming up behind her. She nodded across the street.

"Huh?" he asked confused. Ino turned around.

"She means to her house, across the street. You can come if you want, but it's not gonna be very interesting." She said as they all started walking again. Shikamaru walked up beside Ino,

"What's wrong with Sakura?" he asked so low that no one could hear. Ino shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. She'll get over it. She always does." She said as they walked into Sakura's house.

"Ya'll have a seat in the living room, we'll be right back. I have to get out of this uniform." Said Hinata as all the girls went upstairs. They came back down a couple of minutes later in their pajamas. Ino and Hinata went to the living room while Sakura went into the kitchen. She was in there, just taking her time fixing their food, when she felt someone's hands on her waist. She stiffened until the person leaned down with their mouth by her ear.

"Hey, what were you upset about earlier?" asked Sasuke as he turned his head to see her expression. He saw the hurt look return to her eyes along with a slight blush, and immediately wished he could take back his words.

"Go ask Ino. I bet she'd be more than happy to tell you. Besides, it's too embarrassing for me to say." She said as she turned back to stirring the food. He gave her one last glance, kissed her cheek softly, and turned to find Ino. He found her sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey Ino, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure Sasuke." She said as she set the remote down on the table and followed him into the hall. "What's up?"

"I was wonderin if you could tell me why Sakura was upset earlier. I asked her, but she told me to ask you."

"Oh, ok, I guess I can tell you then." She said as she started telling him what happened earlier in the day between Sakura and Yuri. Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"I don't like Yuri. I like Sakura. Sakura knows that, right? I was gonna ask her out tomorrow, but maybe I should do it now, to let Yuri know that I don't like her. Y'know, get her off of our backs. Plus, I really want to get to know Sakura better. She's the first girl, other than you and Hinata, that I have ever met that didn't throw themselves at me the first time they laid eyes on me. Sakura's just… I don't know how to put it… she's just different, and I like it." He said running a frustrated hand through his hair. Ino smiled and went to the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Sakura, could you come see for a minute?" she asked as she went back to stand next to Sasuke. When Sakura came out of the kitchen and saw Ino's face, she knew that she was up to no good.

What's up Ino?" she asked as she went to stand before them. Ino waved.

"Bye." She said as she went back to the living room. Sakura stared after her with a confused expression on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked Sasuke as he shrugged and looked away. Sakura shrugged too and turned to go back into the kitchen when Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Actually, I do know what she was doing. I need to talk to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Well, that's the first chapter. Will update. Check back soon. Ja!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Here you go guys. I promised I'd update, and update I did. Hope you like it. Ja!!

*******Love Hurts*******

*****Chappie Two*****

He said as she turned back around to face him. He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed deeply. "I was actually wondering if you might… y'know… maybe… consider being my girlfriend." He said the last part so low that she could hardly hear him. But she heard it, and she turned a soft red color.

"S-sure. I'd love to… y'know… be your girlfriend." She stammered out turning redder. He didn't answer and she thought that maybe he was only messing with her. She was about to turn back around, when she felt him slip his arms around her waist, and pull her into his arms. He buried his face into her hair.

"You won't regret it. I promise you won't," he said softly as he kissed her neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist in return and buried her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard cheering from the doorway. They spun around to see the others in the doorway, yelling like maniacs. Sakura blushed ten-fold and buried her face in his chest again as he turned his head and buried it in her hair.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she asked so low that only he could hear. He nodded and they ran up the stairs and into her room before any of the others could follow. She locked her door, and sank against it, sighing in relief. When she opened her eyes, he was right there, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. He leaned his forehead on hers and slid his arms around her to pull her closer if possible. She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, he groaned and claimed her lips again, only this time, deeper than she had. She moaned softly and slid her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, up his neck, and buried them in the back of his hair. He groaned again and pulled away slowly, savoring the feel of her lips. They were both breathless as they stared into each other's face. She smiled softly and snuggled her head against his chest. He turned his head to her alarm clock and saw that it was getting late

"I'd better get going. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said as she looked up at him and pouted. He chuckled and kissed her softly on her lips, swollen from his earlier kiss. She sighed and they went downstairs. When they got there, Hinata and Ino were the only ones in the living room. "Where're my brothers at?" asked Sasuke as he went look through the kitchen and the dining room.

"They said something about it getting late and they went home." Said Ino as her and Hinata went back to watching TV. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Sakura to him again.

"Hey, why don't you guys come sleep over tonight? Tomorrow's the last day of school before summer break. And if you don't trust me enough to sleep in my room while I sleep on the couch, you could always sleep in the one of the guest rooms." He suggested to them all as he kissed Sakura soundly on her mouth. Ino and Hinata immediately perked up.

"Really? That sounds awesome. We have some extra clothes over here. Please Sakura. Pretty please?" they begged as they gave her the 'puppy dog' pout. She sighed.

"You guys know the puppy dog pout doesn't work on me, but sure, I guess we could if their parents don't mind." She said as she saw Sasuke's smile and her two friends jump in the air and run upstairs. "I guess I'd better go get my clothes then, huh?" she asked as he laughed and pulled her into his arms for another long kiss that had them both breathing hard.

As they walked to his house, which just so happened to be a couple houses down from theirs, Ino and Hinata would not stop talking, although Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice anything but each other. They were holding hands until they got to his front door. As her friends went inside, she dropped his hand. He looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he went to stand in front of her. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. He chuckled. "Let me guess, you're nervous?" he asked as she nodded her head. He sighed and lifted her chin so he could look into her face. "Don't worry about it. My mom is going to love you. Just relax, okay? And, if you ever need anything, even if it is moral support, I'll be right there with you. So, try not to worry, okay?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulders. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and took her hand again as they went inside his house. When they got to the living room, a woman greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I was wondering when you two would come inside. You must be Sakura. I heard your friends say that you were coming. Not to mention the fact that my other two boys keep teasing Sasuke because he's dating you. Hi, I'm Sasuke's mom, Mikoto Uchiha. It's nice to meet you." She said as she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." She said softly as Sasuke squeezed her hand. She looked back at him and smiled, which his mom didn't miss.

"Well, your friends are upstairs in the game room. Dinner's almost ready, so I'll call you when it's done. Sasuke, can I speak with you for a minute?" she asked as she pulled him to the side. "Your girlfriend is so sweet. She's a keeper. Now, Don't do some fool thing and lose her, you hear me?" she said in a stern but quiet voice. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled back at her when she smiled at him.

"Don't worry mom, I won't." he said as he went to Sakura and showed her to the game room where everyone else was.

At dinner, everyone was very hyper and talkative, everyone that is, except for Sakura. She just silently ate her food and stared at the table. Sasuke reached his hand over and covered hers. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled softly back and went back to eating. After dinner was over, they all went their separate ways. Mrs. Uchiha went to bed, Hinata and Naruto went to the den to watch a movie, Ino and Shikamaru went to the living room to watch a different movie, Sakura went change into her pajamas in the bathroom, and Sasuke went to his room to change. When he was coming out, he almost ran into Sakura who was coming out of the bathroom at the same time. She looked up at him in surprise, and blushed and looked away. Sasuke looked down and noticed that he hadn't put his shirt on yet. He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms. She blushed more, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He felt her yawn against his neck and pulled her into his room. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Go to sleep. I'll sleep in the guest room next door." He said leaning down and kissing her lips softly. She shook her head and uncovered the spot beside her with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"You can sleep here. I trust you." She said softly as he smiled and slid in next to her. He pulled the covers over himself and draped his arm over her torso. She rolled over, scooted closer to him, and curled up on his chest. He smiled softly, wrapped his arm around her, and cuddled up with her. It wasn't long before they were both asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Don't worry guys. It's not over yet. I still have lots more to go so please be patient with me here. Promise to update soon. Ja Ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha-babe-16:** A good writer knows when to admit that she's made a mistake. And I'm a good author. Sasuke's mom and dad didn't get a divorce. Sasuke's dad died when he was six. Sorry guys. anyway, here's chapter three enjoy.

*******Love Hurts*******

*****Chappie Three*****

The next morning, he was awoken by the sound of whispers around them. He opened his eyes to see his brothers, his mother, and the girls standing around his bed staring at him and Sakura. He scowled.

"Get out." He grumbled as he curled back up under the covers with his girlfriend. "Sakura is still sleeping, and it's too early to get up."

His mother giggled softly and ushered everyone from the room just as Sakura was waking up.

"Mmm, what's wrong?" she asked almost inaudibly. Sasuke chuckled softly and pulled her closer.

"Nothing baby. We just had a little disturbance earlier. I told them to get out, before they woke you up." He said as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and cuddled up to him. In seconds they were back sleeping.

Later on, after they had woken up, they were walking through the park when Yuri came up to them and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sasuke. Wanna go get a drink with me?" she asked as she pressed herself against his arm.

"No thanks Yuri. I'll pass." He said as he slid his arm from her grasp and went to stand next to Sakura who had moved away and was staring at the ground with a wounded expression. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest. Yuri huffed and went to stand in front of them.

"Didn't I tell you, you little wanna-be, to stay away from him? That he's mine?" she asked as she stepped closer to her. Sakura didn't move. But Sasuke sure did. He stepped in the middle of Yuri and his girlfriend and scowled at Yuri.

"First of all, I am not yours, nor will I ever be yours. Second of all, she's not the wanna-be, you are. And last of all, if you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again, well, let's just say that you won't like what will happen." He said with so much venom in his voice that Yuri flinched away. After Yuri had left, he took Sakura to one of the park benches and sat down with her. She was leaning against him when she spoke.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said softly. He looked at her.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me. I really don't like her." She said looking at the ground. He chuckled.

"That makes two of us. And besides, that's one of the things boyfriends are for." He said as he kissed her forehead. She blushed lightly.

"I, honestly, wouldn't know. I've kinda never had a boyfriend before." She said as a smile spread across his face.

"Good." He said as he pulled her closer.

Later, when they were at his house, they were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together watching a movie, when his mom came into the house.

"Hey Sasuke, would you guys like to come with me to pick out your brother's present?" she asked him as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure, let me ask Sakura. Hey Sak-…." He said as he looked at her to find her sleeping with her face in his neck. He sent a sheepish smile towards his mom. She smiled back at him and patted his arm.

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly." She said as she left out the house. He smiled down at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. She sighed and snuggled closer.

Later on that night, after everyone had finished eating dinner, they were all sitting in the living room, celebrating Naruto's birthday. Shikamaru and Ino were on the love seat, arms wrapped around each other. Naruto and Hinata were on the floor by the couch, with Hinata sitting in his lap. Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the couch in the same position as earlier, and the guys' mom was sitting in the recliner, handing Naruto his present. As soon as he was done opening all of his present, they all made excuses and went to bed.

In Sasuke's room:

Sakura was lying in the bed on her side, while Sasuke was in the bathroom getting changed. When he was done changing, he came out of the bathroom to find Sakura already asleep. He smiled and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. He felt her shift closer and settle down with the full length of herself pressed against him. He smiled again and buried his face in her hair and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

The next morning, Sakura was in the kitchen with Mrs. Uchiha when Sasuke walked in and smiled.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asked as he walked up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and went back to flipping sausage patties. His mom smiled and went back to frying the eggs.

"Nothing much. I'm just helping your mom fix breakfast for everybody." Sakura said as she transferred the sausage from the pan to a plate and put bacon in its place. Sasuke smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"Looks like I've already got you whipped." He said in a teasing voice. His mom grabbed a towel and stung him in his rear.

"Be gone with you. We're trying to cook in here." She said with a teasing hint in her voice. He and Sakura laughed as he left out of the kitchen to get dressed for the day. His mom turned to Sakura.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen my son this happy. Not since his father died when he was six." She said with a sad smile on her face. Sakura smiled back just as sadly.

"I know the feeling. My parents died when I was three in a car crash. I can honestly say that I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with your son." She said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. His mom smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. Little did they know that Sasuke was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He smiled and walked into the living room to wait for breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone was sitting in the living room, the girls in the guys' laps, and their mom in the recliner, when Sakura sighed and stood up.

"We'd better get going, so Ino and Hinata can finish packing." She said as the other two stood up and started stretching. Sasuke sat up straighter and put his arm around her waist.

"Why do they have to pack? Where are they going?"

Sakura looked down at him and smiled. "They are moving in with me. Their moms don't like the idea of me living alone. Since my aunt died last year, we've been in the process of moving them into my house. It gives their moms a reason to check up on me. At least, that's our hypothesis." She said with a giggle. The other two started giggling too. Mrs. Uchiha's eyes lit up.

"Well, why don't you girls move in with us? We have enough room. You can all sleep in the same rooms that you've been sleeping in for the past two or three nights. What do you say girls?" she asked as she looked around at all of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Don't worry guys. That's not all either. Plus, I love that cliffie. Anywho, next chapter coming soon. Ja Ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Here it is people. Chapter four. Hope you enjoy!

**Naruto:** Don't forget to Read and Review. -glares at Sasuke-

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Haha. Ja!!

*******Love Hurts*******

*****Chappie Four*****

The three girls looked at each other, then looked at her.

"Are you sure? Because, we don't to impose on you guys, and I think that the guys might wind up getting tired of having us underfoot." Said Sakura as Sasuke stood up and enfolded her in his arms.

"Not possible. I will never get tired of having you around. I love you too much." He said as he kissed her lips softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

It only took a few days, but eventually, they had the entire girls 'stuff at the boys' house, and all picked up in their respected rooms.

Sasuke walked into his room one night to get his clothes so he could take a shower, and found Sakura sitting on their bed typing on her laptop. He walked up to the bed and sat down slightly behind her, trying to read what she was writing, but she hurried up and closed the laptop.

"Uh uh. No peaking." She said with a smile. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"No fair. What were you writing? Was it about me?" he asked with sudden interest. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. I like to write stories, and the one I'm writing now has got to be my best one yet. And, no one can read it until it's done, other wise, it might get jinxed." She explained casually. He grinned and shook his head as he kissed her lips, and disappeared into the bathroom that adjoined their room.

When he was finished with his shower, and walked back into the room, Sakura already had her pajamas on and was starting to climb into bed. He went up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her down on top of the covers with him. She let out a squeal as they hit the bed laughing. She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"What was that for? You nearly scared me half to death." She said as she twisted in his arms to face him. He smiled at her, and swooped down to capture her lips with his. When he pulled away, they were both breathing hard.

"Are you still mad?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed and shook her head.

"I was never mad. You just shook me up a little is all. I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom. Hey, would you wanna go to the park with me tomorrow?" she asked as she raised herself up on one elbow. He smiled and kissed her soundly on her mouth.

"Honey, I'll go to the deepest pits of hell, as long as you're with me." He said as she giggled and snuggled into the curve of his arms.

The next day:

"Hey, I'm hungry. Could you go get me something to eat?" he asked her as they sat down on a bench. He dug out his wallet and handed her a ten. "You should get you something to eat also since you skipped breakfast." He added as she got up and went to the stand that was selling food.

While she was gone, Yuri walked by and stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke? What a surprise to see you here alone. Didn't your dork-friend… I mean girlfriend want to come with you? I mean she shouldn't leave you alone like that. Someone might take you from her." She said in a supposedly seductive voice as she advanced towards him and sat down right next to him.

"Actually, Yuri, she is here. She went to get us something to eat. And don't worry, no ones gonna steal me away from Sakura. I love her too much." He said matter-of-factly. Yuri smirked and leaned closer.

"Oh really?" she muttered before, she leaned forward some more and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked, to say the least, and tried to pull away, but was trapped by the back of the bench.

"See, I told you." He heard rite next to him, followed by a sound that made his heart break.

"Sasuke?" said a choked voice that sounded like the owner was holding back tears. Yuri finally let him go, and he turned to see Sakura standing there with their food in hand, and tears overflowing her beautiful eyes. He jumped up from his spot and turned toward Sakura.

"Sak, this isn't…." but he never got to finish, because she threw their food down and took off running while Yuri and her sisters laughed. All he could do was turn around and glare at Yuri who sent him a fake innocent look.

When he got home, his mom was the first one he met. She was standing in the living room with a glare on her face and a hurt look in her eyes.

"Please Sasuke, tell me it isn't true. That you would never cheat on Sakura and kiss another girl in front of her face." She said as her eyes hardened with anger.

"I would never hurt her like that. And I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Do you think that matters Sasuke?!" yelled his mother, "The fact of the matter is, that your lips were touching hers, Sakura saw, and now her and the other two girls have run away without a word to me or your brothers. I hope you know that they and I are very pissed at you right now." She scolded him as his eyes widened.

"She- she's gone?" he asked as he sent a panicked look up the stairs, as though willing her to come walking down them. His mom nodded softly, and he took off up the stairs, straight to their bedroom. She was gone. Along with her laptop, some of her clothes and her jewelry box. The only visual thing that was left of her was her picture of him and her that his mom took. And that lay broken on the floor, next to a note written in her handwriting. He slowly walked over to it, picked it up off the floor, and read it. It read:

**Dear Sasuke,**

**Maybe, it was a mistake for me to move in in the first place. All I know is that I have never been happier since I've been with you. And, I know that you probably didn't feel the same, since you found your happiness with Yuri, and everything you said was probably a lie, but just know that I love you, and will always love you forever.**

**All my Love,**

**Sakura Haruno**

The tears were threatening to fall. Did she actually believe that everything he had told her, that every time he told her he loved her, was all a lie? If so, then he had failed as a boyfriend, and didn't deserve to have her back. Maybe she was better off without him. Only then, when he came to that decision, did he allow his heart to break into a million pieces and for the tears to fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Hope you enjoyed. Last chapter coming soon. Check back soon. Ja Ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Yay!! Final chapter!! Love this story so much and had so much fun writing it. It hurt me to write that break up part, but I think this is one of my best stories yet. Well, Ja Ne everyone!! Read and review.

*******Love Hurts*******

*****Final Chapter*****

It had been two months. Two solid months since he had seen her. Since he had last held her in his arms, and he missed the feel. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes shined when she was happy, and most importantly, the way his whole world seemed to brighten the minute she walked into a room. Hell, he just plain missed her. It had been two months too long, and he wanted her back. Yet, he still wasn't completely sure if he deserved her back. He hadn't stopped thinking about her the whole time. Wondering if she was okay, if she was taking care of herself, if she'd moved on, if she missed him. That last one wasn't likely since the incident that took her away from him. She'd never even given him a chance to explain.

After all the times that he had told her how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her with him, that one incident had broken her faith in him, and it hurt like hell to think about it. But dammit, that's all he'd been able to think about since. He'd been as hard to live with as a king cobra, but what else would you expect?

He sighed, school started tomorrow, and he was very hesitant to go. He wasn't sure if he could stop himself from hauling her to him and holding onto her for dear life. I guess only time would tell.

The next day, he didn't see her. He didn't see any of the girls the whole day, because they weren't there.

They didn't show up until two days later, and it was only Ino and Hinata. The minute they saw him, they came running towards him with a panicked look in their eyes. The first thing that popped into his mind was, 'Please, God, let Sakura be okay.'

"Sasuke!" yelled Ino, as they got closer to him. He made his way towards them, and met them in the middle of the courtyard.

"What's wrong? Where's Sakura?" he asked as he sent a panicked look around the yard. Hinata looked at her feet.

"W-well, you see. That's kinda why we're here." Ino stuttered, "Sh-she's kinda in the hospital and has been for a while now." She added so low that he almost didn't catch it. But he did, and his world started spinning. Sakura, the only girl he had ever given his heart to, and would love until the day he died, was in the hospital.

"Why? How?" he asked as he grabbed Ino's shoulders.

She heaved a sigh and looked back into his face. "Since the incident two months ago, she has barely eaten anything and has lost a great deal of weight. She was so skinny that you probably wouldn't recognize her. They've been feeding her through and IV in her stomach, so she's got more meat on her bones, and she's almost back to her normal size and weight. The whole reason why we're here is because she's been saying your name a lot in her sleep, and she asked for you yesterday. We promised her we'd bring you to her." She said as she saw the raw pain and need in his eyes as he nodded and started walking towards his car.

When they got to the hospital, the two girls brought him straight to the elevator and then to the eleventh floor. As they walked to her door, he hesitated outside of it. They turned around to look at him expectantly. He nodded as they opened the door.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. Hell, he didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't what he was seeing. There she was. His reason for living, lying in a hospital bed, wires hooked up to her temples and chest, tubes coming out of her arms and nose. She looked so frail and weak. Not at all like the Sakura he knew.

He waited at the door as they walked over to the bed, and gently whispered something in her ear. As they moved away, he saw her eyelids flutter against her skin, then slowly open to reveal the eyes that had mesmerized him. As quickly as she had awakened, did Ino reach down and help her into a sitting position. As she turned her face to look at him, a slow, small smile spread across her face. She turned to look at Ino and Hinata and nodded once. They got the message and left the room quietly.

"Hey, I don't have a disease. You don't have to stand all the way over there." She finally said as she patted the bed beside her. He gave a weak smile and took her offered seat on the end of the bed. "So, I'm guessing that they already told you why I'm here, right?" she asked as she looked down at her blanket. He reached over and took her hand and held it tight.

"Why haven't you been eating? You made yourself sick." He said as he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. She shrugged.

"I just haven't had an appetite. I'm really sorry that I worried my friends, but I didn't mean to." She said softly. That got him a little upset. Fuck her friends. He couldn't care less about how she had worried them. She had scared him half to death.

"You worried me too y'know. I was scared shitless when they came to school today and told me what happened." He said as her head popped up, and then turned away from him.

"Why were you worried about me? You have Yuri, you don't need me anymore." She said as she slipped her hand from his. He felt like he had just gotten slapped. Was that how she felt?

"Sak, I don't have, and don't want Yuri. I want you. You're the only girl that I've ever wanted in my entire life. After all the million times that I've told you that I love you, you let that one thing break your faith in me when you know that it wasn't even my fault. That was all Yuri and her sisters. She cornered me. Look in my eyes Sak." He said as he took her face between his hands and made her look into his eyes. "If you can look into my eyes, and still tell me that you think I don't want you, then I'll leave right now, and I'll never darken your doorstep again. Can you? Can you look into my eyes and honestly say that I want Yuri over you? Huh?" he asked, as he looked deep into her tear-filled eyes. All she could do was shake her head, because she couldn't form the words. When she looked into his eyes, she saw all of the love that she used to, plus all of the pain that she had put them both through. Before she knew it, she was hauled into his arms, and his lips were working on hers. And, for the first time in months, they finally felt whole again. He sighed and pulled back, but rested his forehead on hers.

"You know that you're gonna have to marry me, right?" he asked as her eyes widened and more tears formed. She smiled and nodded as he claimed her lips again.

He couldn't believe it. She was finally his… forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Well, that's all folks. Check out some of my other stories and such. Ja Ne people!!


	6. Important! Please Read!

**_Hi everyone! :D_**

**_This is xBellaLunax. Formerly known as Uchiha_babe_16. Oh, and something about a blue rose, if anyone remembers that one. Lol. Anyways..._**

**_I am here to tell you guys that I no longer write on FanFiction. I have recently started writing again and have since moved over to FictionPress, which just so happens to be FanFiction's sister site. I have a story up, well, the first chapter is up. But, I also have a tumblr page associated with said account._**

**_My name is still xBellaLunax. And my tumblr header is also xBellaLunax._**

**_The name of my story is _For The Love of Gods_. For any of you who don't know, FictionPress is NOT a fandom site. It is for original stories containing original characters only. _**

**_I would absolutely love it if whoever's reading this would go find my page, then my story and read it. But, I have it set for no anonymous reviews, so you will have to create an account on the site. Oh, and please check out my tumblr page as well. That is where I will post all of the updates to the story, as well as some pictures that coincide._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope to hear from all of you soon. :)_**

**_Ja. -xBellaLunax_**


End file.
